


for a shooting star

by kingmicky101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Gen, dipper goofed, i don't know where i'm going with this, not for long?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a drawing? dipper has made the worst mistake of his teenage life, he made a deal with bill. but it was worth it right? because mabel pines... was dead....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a deal was struck

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i have no proper info on this just i drew something and i wanted a story out of it.....

Dippers eyes were locked on the tombstone in front of him he couldn't take his eyes off it as if afraid it might crumble away he didn't even look up when the world seeped into black and white he didn't care at this point, because the grave he was standing in front of... was Mabel's.

that impossibly familiar voice rang out  
"well well well, long time no see right pine tree? haha!"

Dipper sighed but still kept his eyes on the words 'Mabel Pines' it felt like if he looked away the very existence would disappear leaving no evidence of his sister or her passing...

"no hard feelings right? weirdmageddon was soooo long ago~ how about we make a deal. i PROMISE you'll like this one pine tree~"

his eyes finally left the stone slowly moving their way to the floating triangle hovering above it, his eyes were faded and blank holding no emotion he replied in a croaky voice

"i'm listening"

-break-

how long's it been? months? years maybe? it felt like she'd been trapped here her whole life Mabel pines sat on an oh so familiar wheel it was like a void here absent holding her in place but pulling her through like a loop and the walls of grey fire that held her in that felt like she'd melt if she were to get too close, this is Mabel pines's afterlife. or at least that's what she assumes it is only instead of some magical land or new life it was an absence of colour and design just his sign that said she was trapped under lock and key by the triangular bastard bill cipher.

speaking of, a familiar flash and the yellow being was hovering upside down beside her the only colour she gets to see and she now hates it.

"oh shooting star have i got a SURPRISE for you! i just came back from a chat with your dear brother and guess what??" 

her eyes rose to his position wide and angry, what did he do to dipper! 

before she could yell at him her vision began to fade like water trickling down turning it all black and the last thing her senses caught was bill eye upturned in a sickening grin as words reverberated around her "see you on the other side" his eye turned blue and finally everything was gone...


	2. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .............. http://kingmicky101.deviantart.com/art/Dippers-Deal-563017017 -----the drawing

she awoke gasping everything hurt and her surroundings were dark 'oh god am i still buried' she though  
as she began hyperventilating so this is how dippin dots felt all the time... she threw her hands up to find  
the lid easily pushed up and for a moment she saw light she was just in the coffin, so she wasn't burried  
yet? or anymore....how long HAD it been??

she sat up pushing the lid with her to see the light was a full moon shining down on her and as she shakily stood she saw the greatest thing in so long, her brother was sleeping covered in dirt and sweat (pretty usual for him) the bags under his eyes were huge 'how long had it been since he got sleep?' something cold running down her cheek made her jolt for a moment till it registered she was crying, she could feel, hear, smell and as the colors registered she re fell in love with each and everyone of them again she quickly jumped out of her grave and embraced her brother

-

dipper woke up shocked but he swears he didn't scream as he noted he was being hugged.....by his sister...oh thank god he hugged her back and began crying he felt a gaping wound heal instantly a part of his existence was just given back to him no price mattered for this moment... after a moment they stood and looked at each other just laughing and crying still holding on and finally dipper lead Mabel home carefully.....why did he walk here?

-

an hour later of walking and Mabel and he were standing at the entrance of the mystery shack as they stepped up onto the porch the steps creaked loudly and they heard hurried footsteps rushing to the door as it swung open and they saw Stan and Ford

before they could shout their worries on how long dipper has been out they noticed just who was latched onto his arm "Mabel?" Stan ran forward and hugged her not crying he just had a leak and to tell the truth ford would have too if his mind hadn't fought with HOW and shakily he turned to a crying and smiling dipper "dipper....what did you do?" all happy thoughts vanished as everyone looked to the boy responsible for her return. he looked down 

Mabel stepped away from her grunkle moving back over to dipper "dipper what did you do?" he kept his eyes away from her not talking, she grabbed his shoulders and tried again "Dipper WHAT did you DO?!"...he mumbled something "what was that?" 

..."i made a deal.."


End file.
